Embassy Suites Hotels
Embassy Suites Hotels is a chain of upscale all-suite hotels trademarked by Hilton Worldwide. As of Feb. 22, 2011, there are 200 Embassy Suites Hotels in the United States, plus 8 Embassy Suites Hotels internationally.About Embassy Suites Hotels Similar to other Hilton brands, most Embassy Suites hotels are independently owned and operated by franchisees, though a few are company owned and/or managed. Competitors may include Cambria Suites. History Embassy Suites was owned by Promus Hotel Corporation, a hotel management and franchise company from Memphis, Tennessee. In addition to Embassy, Promus also owned Hampton Inn, Homewood Suites, and Doubletree. The original Embassy Suites was built in Overland Park, Kansas in 1984. Property Features & Amenities Embassy Suites is an upscale chain of all-suite hotels. All guest rooms of this chain feature a separate living area as well as a sleeping area. Like many hotels, guests can choose from a king sized bed or two queen beds. The living area often consists a sofa bed with matching chairs and a separate television. The majority of Embassy Suites hotels have an atrium style layout. The interior of the hotel may have a tropical rain forest setting complete with waterfall, bridges, a large dining area, and panoramic elevators. One of the key features of Embassy Suites is the Cooked-to-Order Breakfast, which consists of a breakfast buffet of eggs, traditional breakfast meats, breakfast potatoes, and either pancakes, waffles or French toast. Guests are also encouraged to create their own custom omelettes, choosing from traditional scrambled eggs or egg whites paired with up to ten different toppings. Traditional continental breakfast items; pastries, cereals, bagels, muffins, toast, whole fruit and Danishes are also served. Hours vary by property, but generally breakfast is served until 9am Monday - Friday and until 10:30am Saturday and Sunday. In the evening, a Manager's Reception with complimentary well drinks, house wine, select drafts beers and non-alcoholic beverages, and light fare (chips, popcorn, or pretzels) are provided for all guests. While food offerings vary by property, most properties also offer cheese and fresh raw vegetable platters or fruit platters with appropriate dips. The brand is currently re-vamping it's Manager's Reception to ensure consistency across the brand. As of March 2011, there are 213 Embassy Suites locations in the United States. The Embassy Suites Niagara Falls-Fallsview in Niagara Falls, Ontario is the tallest and largest Embassy Suites at 36 stories tall and 512 suites. It does not have the typical atrium layout. Hilton Suites Toronto/Markham Conference in Markham, Ontario was formerly an Embassay Suites hotel and features an atrium layout. Commercials In early 2011, Embassy Suites announced a series of three new 30-second commercials, to be aired in major markets beginning in March 2011. The commercials feature the character 'Mr. More' and are directed by Roman Coppola. The series highlights three of the Embassy standards, True Two Room Suites, Cooked to Order Breakfast and the Manager's Reception. The catch phrase is 'What's better than getting more of more and less of less?' Photos Image:Embassy Suites Laredo.JPG|Embassy Suites in Laredo, Texas is one of the newest hotels of the chain. It was built in 2006. Image:Embassy Suites Hotels inside, Tahoe.jpg|Atrium of the Lake Tahoe property Image:Embassy Suites Hotels, Tahoe.jpg|Exterior entrance to Lake Tahoe property File:Embassy Suites - Av Fco Miranda.JPG|Francisco de Miranda Avenue in Caracas, Venezuela Image:Embassy Suites Hotel Livonia Michigan.JPG|Embassy Suites Livonia, Michigan References External links *Embassy Suites website Category:Hotel chains Category:Hilton Hotels Corporation Category:Hotels established in 1984 ja:エンバシー・スイーツ・ホテル